1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a wire terminal for terminating insulated wire, where said termination is effected by the motion of said wire.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,211 represents one of the more recent developments in the field of wire connectors, where wire gripping means are provided within a housing for engaging a wire inserted into said housing. Within said housing is a wire gripping member which is inclined away from the opening into which the wire is inserted. Said gripping member is characterized by a free end and a secured end about which said member swings, and a V-shaped slot having converging sharp edge portions for cutting the insulation about a wire.
Additional prior art covering wire connector devices of this type are included in the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 26994; 3,093,433; 2,816,193; 2,370,725; and 2,291,434. Each of said patents discloses a connector which includes a cavity within the connector, an opening leading into the cavity and a wire gripping member secured within the cavity for engaging a wire inserted into the cavity through the opening. The wire gripping member is bendably secured to the connector inside the cavity and is normally inclined inwardly away from the opening into the cavity across the path of a wire being inserted through the opening into the cavity. The gripping member upon being struck by the inserted wire yieldably bends away from the path of the wire and as a result of its resiliency the gripping member maintains contact with the wire. Usually the gripping member has a sharp point or free edge which bites into the surface of the inserted wire upon an outward tug being applied to the wire after its insertion into the connector cavity.
The present invention represents a simplified construction for a terminal housing, and to a more effective means to achieve termination of the wire within said housing. Such construction and means can be appreciated from the following description, particularly when read in conjunction with the several drawings.